


How droll.

by Dheerse



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, League of Legends
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Inuyasha Au, League of Legends AU, Mild Gore, What else is new, alternative universe, dad being a bad dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dheerse/pseuds/Dheerse
Summary: An inadequate body is in need of adjustments.An inadequate mind is in need of reformation.Inadequate results, however, will not be tolerated."I won't wait for you to be better.", Mortality is a beautiful servant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A piece between Sesshomaru and his father in a League of Legends inspired AU. Takes place in Piltover. 
> 
> Main inspiration was Camille, The Steel Shadow.

_Blood spilled over his hands in grotesque patterns._

_Such a delicious proof of life - Sesshomaru thought._

_Had it not been for this he might have thought the fraud a mere puppet. Nothing more than the shell of a man he once was._

_“You smell of fear.”, the boy stated, too cold to be human, too calculated to be living. Yet, he almost seemed enraptured with the way the drops of red fell from the tips of his fingers onto the corpse that lay before him, not a single one staining his own white coat._

* * *

 

I had been no more that seven years old when his father had first told me about my numerous weaknesses.

“It’s not your fault.”, the dark haired man reassured, in a manner I then believed to be caring, “We can fix this.”.

Father had undressed me first, before showing me the instruments he would be working with.

He must have known about my apprehension, “Don’t you wish to be a child worthy of their father?”.

So I complied, drinking the concoction he had promised would make the pain and the fears go away.

Slowly, he would replace my nerves and my bones with stronger more robust fibers, it was then that I finally stopped breaking out in cold sweats at the sheer mention of his work.

I sighed as cold metal touched my skin before breaking it, my lungs burning, as they filled up with blood and sodium.

 

I was fifteen when he replaced my heart with a cold unbeating core of metal and magic.

 

It was when he had shown me, how he would remove my legs at the hip and my arms - just below the elbow - that my mind began to wander.

“Father,” I had said, his eyes drifting to my pale form, studious as though he was dissecting my fake body from more than five feet distance, “Father, at what point will I stop being myself.” When my body was no longer half human? When he had replaced more cells than this body could regrow?

“Sesshomaru,” he replied, naturally, and I nodded, as though he had used that name for me before, “You mustn’t worry. I cannot replace your mind and your resolve, as long as that stays intact, there is nothing anyone can do to change who you are.” Somehow that answer never seemed to satisfy.

When I was nineteen, he met a woman. A nice lady, as he said. So I would have to remain hidden for whenever she chose to intrude in my home.

Perhaps it was quite too easy for me to overlook her apparent kindness and goodwill, cramped as I was in the dark basement. Like an unwanted, an ugly piece of furniture.

It was when he had told me about his own flaws, his regret, his greatest mistakes, that I noticed a change. How strange it felt. He would never lay a hand onto himself, he would tell me his body was too broken or too old to be changed the way mine was.Yet, as I looked at him once more, as he stood there embracing the woman carrying his child, he appeared a different man.

What a shame.

* * *

 

  _As the old man lay there before him, body split in two, it became more and more challenging for Sesshomaru to recognize the man he had once called father._

_He wondered how long it would take the whore to notice that the father of her unborn was no more. Despite himself, he smiled at that._

_“Farewell, dear father.”, Sesshomaru’s voice echoed like a string of rusty chimes as he departed from the old house._


End file.
